Silent
by Hikari Asami
Summary: "Mungkin diam adalah cara terbaik ketika semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan, meski tangis akan selalu mengiringi. Kau gadis yang tegar Kyung Soo, kau mampu berjalan tanpa harus menggandeng lengan pemuda itu" BaekSoo, KiHyun


Melodi itu terasa syahdu mengalun ditelingaku Membawaku menembus kenangan Melewati memori indah bersamamu

Tak kuhiraukan seruan angin yang mengajakku kembali Aku terlalu merindukanmu

Sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun rasa sepi menggerogoti hati seorang Kim Kyuh Hyun. Menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang putri tercinta yang kini menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Hanya berdua. Tanpa suami maupun keluarga besar. Ingin sekali wanita paruh baya itu mengakhiri hidupnya, namun "Ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya" kala ia melihat senyum ceria putri tunggalnya. Niat buruk itu langsung berubah.

'Kita berhak bahagia Kyung Soo. Meski tanpa ayahmu' lirih Kyu Hyun sambil mengantarkan sang putri tercinta sampai ke depan pintu rumah.  
>Semakin bertambah usia, putrinya yang suaminya beri nama Kim Kyung Soo semakin terlihat cantik. Dengan mengenakan seragam high school berwarna biru tua, rambut dikuncir tinggi, tidak lupa tas gitar berwarna putih gading yang tersampir dipundak kecilnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona.<p>

Tin Tin

"Selamat pagi Bibi Kim" Kyu Hyun tersenyum melihat Kim Myung Soo, sahabat putrinya sudah datang.  
>"Pagi Myung Soo"<br>"Ibu, kami berangkat" Setelah mencium pipi sang ibu, Kyung Soo berlari kecil dan segera menaiki motor besar Myung Soo.

Kyu Hyun terus tersenyum sampai motor Myung Soo tidak terlihat lagi. Tiba- tiba rasa tak nyaman kembali menghampirinya.

'Myung Soo, kenapa aku selalu merindukanmu ?'

.

.

"Aku benar- benar tidak sabar menunggu The EXO tampil"  
>"Huh, yang benar saja. Aku yakin kau hanya ingin melihat Kyung Soo" Oh Se Hun mendelik kesal pada Kim Joon Myeon yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya. Sebenarnya si pendek Kim itu benar juga, dia memang ingin melihat Kyung Soo saja. "Hei, aku tidak melihat Baek Hyun dari tadi. Dimana dia ?" Joon Myeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut lapangan. Berharap menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Namun nihil. Lapangan Seoul High School sekarang tidak ubahnya lautan manusia. Berterimakasihlah pada Kim Jong Woon, guru kesenian Seoul High School yang selalu mengusulkan pentas seni setiap tahunnya. "Berhenti mencari manusia itu. Dia pasti sedang tidur di kelas" dengus Se Hun<p>

"Hello guys, apa kalian masih semangat ?"

"Joon Myeon lihat, The EXO sudah naik keatas panggung !" Heboh Sehun, kali ini Joon Myeon yang mendengus.  
>"Ya ya ya"<p>

"Di siang yang cukup terik ini kami dari The EXO akan sedikit menghibur kalian ! Semoga kalian semua menikmatinya" Dengan begitu semangatnya Kyung Soo berbicara dari atas panggung. Membuat siswa- siswi Seoul High School menyambut penampilan band yang memiliki tiga anggota itu dengan antusias.

Musik mulai mengalun

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<p>

Suara Kyung Soo yang begitu lembut membuat semua penonton bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Ya meski tidak semua orang bertepuk tangan karena suara indah Kyung Soo. Ada yang bertepuk tangan karena melihat betapa kerennya Kyung Soo menyanyi sambil bermain gitar, contohnya Se Hun yang tidak bisa berhenti menatap Kyung Soo.

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home

"Kenapa dia sangat keren ?"  
>"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau ini pemujanya !" Sinis Joon Myeon karena melihat tingkah abnormal Se Hun yang menengadahkan kedua tangannya kearah Kyung Soo. Padahal Joon Myeon yakin, Kyung Soo tidak mungkin melihat ulah si albino karena banyaknya orang disana.<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)<br>Wake me up inside (Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)<br>Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone (Save me)<br>Save me from the nothing I've become

Para siswi mulai histeris saat mendengar suara berat namun seksi milik pemain bass yang bernama Chan Yeol terdengar, meski hanya sebagai backing vokal. Kalian pasti setuju kan kalau pemain bass dalam grup band selalu terlihat keren ?

Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life

Berbeda dengan Kim Kyung Soo ataupun Park Chan Yeol, sang drummer yang bernama Kim Myung Soo sudah mampu membuat penonton terpesona meski tubuhnya tertutupi satu set drummer. Permainan drum yang begitu energic mampu membuat para siswi berteriak dan para siswa berdecak kagum.

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)<br>Wake me up inside (Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)<br>Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone (Save me)<br>Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
>Bring me to life<p>

"Hei, kenapa kau baru datang ?" tanya Joon Myeon saat Baek Hyun menarik sedikit lengan bajunya "APA ? AKU TIDAK MENDENGARMU !" tanya Baek Hyun sambil berteriak di dekat telinga Joon Myeon. Musik yang begitu keras membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu sulit mendengar "KENAPA KAU BARU DATANG BODOH ?!" kali ini Joon Myeon yang berteriak di dekat telinga Baek Hyun "AKU KETIDURAN DI KELAS !" Baek Hyun tersenyum bodoh dan Joon Myeon ingin sekali menendang bokongnya.

Byun Baek Hyun memang sangat suka tidur di kelas meski jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Meski begitu, dia merupakan siswa yang sangat pandai. Terlebih lagi, dia sudah menyumbangkan banyak piala dari beragam prestasinya. jadi tidak ada alasan untuk memarahi Baek Hyun si raja tidur.

Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead

"HEI, SIAPA SISWI YANG BERNYANYI ITU ?!"  
>"KIM KYUNG SOO, KELAS XII-2"<br>"DIA SANGAT CANTIK !" teriak Baek Hyun ditengah- tengah Joon Myeon dan Se Hun "KAU BENAR !" Se Hun ikut berteriak "KALIAN BERTIGA YANG DIDEPAN, DIAMLAH !" tiba- tiba saja sebuah suara menggema dari belakang. Se Hun, Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun ingin marah namun saat memutar kepala mereka kebelakang, nyali mereka langsung ciut saat melihat Kim Young Woon, guru keamanan disekolah mereka yang terkenal garang sedang melotot. Huh, rupanya sang guru sangat menikmati lagu yang dibawakan The EXO sampa dia rela ikut berdiri bersama para murid dan dia merasa terganggu mendengar ocehan tak bermutu dari tiga murid di depannya.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life (Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)<br>Wake me up inside (Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)<br>Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone (Save me)<br>Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
>Bring me to life<p>

Tepuk tangan para penonton memenuhi lapangan yang disinari terik matahari. Mereka bersorak menandakan betapa puasnya mereka dengan penampilan The EXO.  
>Setelah The EXO turun dari stage, band lain mulai bergantian tampil namun sambutan untuk mereka tidak semeriah sambutan untuk The EXO. Pada dasarnya, semua band yang ada di Seoul High School memang keren, tapi dari semua yang keren pasti ada yang paling keren kan ? Jadi jangan salahkan Kim Jong Woon yang menjadikan The Exo sebagai band yang selalu mewakili Seoul High School disetiap kompetisi band.<p>

.  
>~oOo~ .<p>

Sydney

Dibalik kaca apartemennya, seorang pria paruhbaya menatap kota Sydney yang mulai diselimuti salju. Jemarinya bergerak, menulis beberapa kata dikaca apartemennya yang berembun.

Missing You, Dear

Dulu, ia pernah berjanji pada seorang wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Akan membawa wanita itu hidup disini. Merajut kasih, menyambung hidup kemudian membesarkan sang buah hati tercinta. Janji yang dia berikan saat itu terlalu indah. Namun semuanya hanya menjadi mimpi ketika sebuah pertikaian menerpa rumah tangga mereka. Hari- hari indah yang sempat mereka jalani, semua tak tersisa. Hanya karena adanya orang ketiga, akhirnya dia meninggalkan wanita itu. Wanita yang sebenarnya begitu rapuh.  
>Bahkan sampai sekarang, tangisan wanita itu selalu menjadi mimpi yang menghiasi tidurnya. Tidak bisa menipu hatinya, dia masih mencintai wanita itu meski pengkhianatan telah diterimanya. Namun dia tetaplah seorang pria yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Tidak mungkin kembali pada wanita yang telah membohonginya.<p>

TBC 


End file.
